


Transpose

by Chierei



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blink-and-you'll-miss-it-slash, Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Nobody!Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leon maybe really is just Leon, and Squall is a Somebody and Leon… isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transpose

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint really hard and tilt you're head to the side a bit, you may find a hint of slash.

Leon didn’t remember everything from his world. He never admitted it to anyone, not Yuffie, not Cloud, not even Aerith, though he suspected she already knew. Leon remembered that his real name was Squall, that he had been a mercenary, that his sword was the gunblade Lionheart, and that he grew up in an orphanage.

Everyone assumed that Leon didn’t talk about his home world because it hurt, but the truth was he didn’t talk about his home because he couldn’t remember it. He remembers a girl with a bright yellow dress and a blonde with a wicked tattoo who is somehow associated with clucking. He remembers other things too but it comes in flashes and vague feeling of déjà vu, like the tip of a cowboy hat or a blue, blue dress. 

And sometimes he’ll wake up to the image of a retreating red cross and wonder why it hurts more than he could ever imagine. 

And Leon doesn’t want to admit that maybe this amnesia isn’t really amnesia and that it isn’t just forgetting the memories but never really having them in the first place.

And it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, because Leon isn’t Squall but he wishes to be and he feels so empty. And he’s afraid, because he never explains this emptiness to anybody but when Sora repeats the feeling of his Nobody who wishes and dream for a heart that he can never find, Leon understands and is so much more afraid.


End file.
